Darkwing
Profile "Things are never as bad as they seem -- usually they're worse." Never has anything nice to say, but says it anyway. Believes that life is one long ordeal of pain and suffering and strives to insure that others experience more of it than he does. Armed with two laser-guided electro-kinetic blasters. Combines with Dreadwind to form the fearsome Dreadwing. If Dreadwind is the ultimate pessimist, Darkwing completes the equation by being a manic-depressive. He believes that life is one long ordeal of pain and suffering, and that it's pointless struggling against it. However, where his brother-in-arms just sits back and lets this bleak outlook get him down, Darkwing is no passive bystander. If he's destined to suffer, then by Primus he's going to make others share it... only more so! His avowed purpose in life is to make the lives of others worse than he believes his to be! To him, death is getting off lightly. Better to leave a foe still alive, in terrible pain. He somehow feels better knowing that others are suffering more than he is. But there is a side to Darkwing that's every bit as gloomy as Dreadwind. No matter how well things are going for him, he's convinced that it's not going to last. To Darkwing, the next personal disaster is always just around the corner. If nothing else, this attitude keeps him alert to impending attack. He's partnered to Throttle, a (self-admittedly) low-life thief. He revels in his chosen profession and loves mixing with society's dregs. Throttle sees this as simple honesty and appreciates that in others. If he doesn't like you, he'll tell you in no uncertain terms. With Throttle, what you see is what you get. In a way, that's why he gets on okay with Darkwing (though Darkwing might have something to say about that), because at least Darkwing doesn't pretend to be anything he's not. So he's a pessimist - so what? History *Liberated, along with Dreadwind, Snapdragon and close to 40 other Decepticon inmates, from Autobot prison facility P-19170167 on a volcanic world during its final crumbling days amidst a riot. Regretted it ever since. *In 2030 Darkwing along with his partner Dreadwind were "volunteered" to undergo a new experimental procedure somewhat similar to the Headmasters and Targetmasters. Needless to say, the Powermaster experiment was successful, and it left him with another, smaller, partner: Throttle. Notes * Loves a good maiming. * Darkwing is Dreadwind's best/only friend, well he can stomach extended periods with him. * For those that can't remember which one is which, Darkwing is the one that actually enjoys most battles and doesn't need to be forced into doing everything; just everything that isn't likely to involve fighting or drinking. * Darkwing is a remarkably good prison guard, claiming that he learned all his best tactics from the Autobots while he was their prisoner for several million years. Next time you're his prisoner, remember to thank Impactor and Quickswitch for teaching him his craft. Logs 2028 *Escape from P-19170167 - A terrible existence gets even worse as Decepticon prisoners make a break for freedom. 2029 *Copernicus Assault *Survivor: Transformers 2030 *Decepticons On Io *Red Alert Is Straight Up Crazy *Mercury Memories - Life on Mercury? It won't last... *A Challenge Met *The Terrible Secret of Planet Omega! - When a distress call comes from an isolated mining colony, a team of Autobots goes to investigate! But little do they know, Dreadwing is hot on their heels! *There Can Be Only One Darkwing! - Darkwing, tired of all the jokes, takes revenge on the company that dared to use his name. *Zarak's Wheel of FUN *Sudden Impact - The Wreckers lead a raid on the IMF warehouse, can the Decepticons stop them? *Darkwing's Upgrade - Darkwing gets to test a new armor material for Hook. *Faux-Seekers and Neglected Tanks *The Fractal Generator *Crystal City Art Festival! *Everyone Has To Die Sometime '2031' *Broken Wing *This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things *Museum Quality Mayhem *Raidin' The Dungeon *Prisoner's Payback *No Resale Value Players First player - Vitacus Current player - TFDatabase